


Instead

by Yanyangire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyangire/pseuds/Yanyangire
Summary: Days after leaving Thriller Bark, Sanji is still struggling with that fact that Zoro so readily offered up his life to be sacrificed. Zoro meanwhile doesn't know how to rest and take things easy, and as confused as Sanji is currently feeling, there's no way in hell he's going to sit by and let the marimo bastard overdo it.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji awoke with a startled gasp as sweat ran down his face. After managing to finally catch his breath, he sighed and sat upright, running his hand over his face. It was that damn nightmare again. The same nightmare he had the night before, and the night before that. Apparently it was never-ending.

Inching towards the edge of his bed, he stuck his head out, making sure none of his crewmates were awake; a fear gnawing at him that perhaps he had awoken them with his tossing and turning or having even called out while he was asleep. He felt embarrassed enough without having to explain to them that he had a ‘bad dream’.

Thankfully, his fears were in vain however, his crewmates seemingly peacefully asleep. Thinking about it a bit more, even if he had made some noise, it was unlikely that it would cause them to stir given how loud most of them snored and how they all managed somehow to sleep through it all.

Nevertheless, he was relieved.

With another sigh, he fell back down into bed. He wasn’t unused to having nightmares; having suffered them every night until just a few years ago.

Back then a night without one counted as a blessing.

It was the same nightmare every time, of being back on that tiny island starving and half-dead, only in the dream Zeff wasn’t there. He was all alone and any hope of escaping or being rescued was non-existent.

His most recent nightmare however, was very different. In it he wasn’t the one at risk of dying, and yet it filled him with just as much fear as his old one, if not more so.

He cursed under his breath. That damned swordsman… It was all his fault.

After a moment he took a deep breath, trying to reassure himself. It was over now. Everyone including that stupid marimo was safe. They had escaped Thrilled Bark alive and with a new crewmember to boot.

They had all celebrated and cheered, eager to move on to their next adventure. And yet despite having left, despite all they had been through, Sanji couldn’t help but feel like he was still there.

It was that damn island all over again. It had taken him so long to come to terms that he had made it off alive, that he was safe. But he had been a child then. Now he was a pirate, sailing the Grandline. And with the navy forever after the Strawhat crew and enemies that seemed to be growing forever stronger, he was aware that his safety was in no way certain; something which he was completely fine with it. After all, it was the life that he had chosen and he didn’t regret it for even a second.

No, what troubled him; the thing that haunted his dreams was the memory of that damned swordsman standing there unmoving, barely breathing and covered in his own blood.

_“What the hell happened here!?”_

_“Absolutely nothing.”_

Rolling on to his side in bed, he gritted his teeth, desperately trying to forget the feeling of fear and helplessness he had experienced that day.

_“Instead of this guy’s life, take mines instead!”_

No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn’t come to terms with what had happened.

Mentally he cursed. Why hadn’t that damned swordsman let that monster like freak take him instead? Surely his life was worth just as much!

_“Absolutely nothing.”_

Zoro’s words echoed in his mind once more and grabbing his bed sheets, he pulled them over his head, willing himself to fall into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

 

The past few days had been moving by at an excruciatingly slow pace for the swordsman, the ship’s small doctor having banned him from training or doing any kind of heavy lifting whatsoever. And while he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still in a great deal of pain, not being able to train was definitely getting to him. After all, a second for him not training to be the world’s greatest swordsman was a second wasted.

Even badly injured he would happily accept the pain if it brought him one step closer to his goal. Just as he would willingly sacrifice his own life and ambition if it meant his crewmates would be safe. He was of course aware of the contradiction, but like with most things, Zoro didn’t care.

With training not being an option, the only thing he could do to fill the time was to sleep and even then there was only so much of that he could do despite that damn perverted cook’s accusation that it was the only thing he ever did.

As well as the monotonous boredom, said cook was another problem he was having, being that since leaving Thriller Bark, his crewmate hadn’t once glanced in his general direction. At meal times the cook either handed him his plate while busying himself with something else or simply tossed it down in front of him.

Although, when he actually thought about it, it didn’t seem all that different from normal...

No, thought Zoro, shaking his head. It was different. His crewmate no longer talked to him, and Zoro’s usual comments that would have once sent the other man into a frenzied rage no longer seemed to have any effect whatsoever. From what he could tell however, Sanji didn’t seem to be treating the rest of the crew any differently. He certainly hadn’t mellowed out either judging from his reactions to Brooke asking Nami and Robin to please show him their panties.

It was definitely only him the cook was acting differently towards.

“Rather than this marimo swordsman, take my life instead!”

Damnit. Was the cook still pissed off at him that he had knocked him unconscious back on Thriller Bark? Had his pride being wounded that deeply?

No. The cook wasn’t like that. They tried to one up each other this was true, but he couldn’t accuse him of being prideful.

He bit back a curse as he thought back to that day.

Why did that idiot have to show up like that? Why did he have to try and interfere? Instead the cook should have just left him to his sacrifice.

_“Tell everyone to take care. And that you’ll have to find yourselves another chef.”_

Did that blond haired idiot really think his life was that worthless?

As if Zoro would just let his crewmate toss his life away like that.

Sighing, he let his head bang back against the wall he had been leaning on. “Your life is worth more than that, asshole.”

 

It was a nice warm day and Sanji stood on the deck of Thousand Sunny, staring out into the ocean as he smoked what felt like his thousandth cigarette since leaving Thriller Bark. At this rate he would run out before they reached the next island, something of which he wasn’t looking forward to. Nicotine withdrawal was the last thing he needed right now.

He wasn’t sleeping well at all and had hoped that perhaps the fresh sea air would help wake him up a bit, but he felt just as exhausted as he had indoors.

“It’s certainly a lovely day out, isn’t it?” came a voice.

Caught off guard, Sanji glanced over to see the lovely figure of Nico Robin bent over slightly, her arms resting on Sunny’s wooden rails.

“Robin-chan!” he greeted happily.

“Although, I suppose compared to the gloomy sky of Thriller Bark, anything would seem nicer,” she added.

“Seeing Robin-chan lit against the shining sun and blue skies is definitely a more preferable sight.”

The dark haired woman gave a soft laugh. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to make something for you? A parfait? A sundae, perhaps?” asked Sanji, eager to please the elegant woman next to him.

She shook her head. “No, like yourself I just came outside for some fresh air, or at least that’s what I’m assuming you’re out her doing.

Are your wounds healing alright?” she queried, indicting to the bandage on his head.

“Oh this? It’s fine. Really I should just remove it but Chopper would complain if I did without him checking it over once more.”

“Ah, yes. Our doctor already has his hands full dealing with Zoro after all. Swordsman-san certainly doesn’t like wearing bandages it seems.” 

Sanji grimaced. “Damn idiot. He’s gonna end up making his injuries worse,” he said with a grunt, tossing his cigarette over the side of the ship.

“He got injured very badly, but I have no doubt that he’ll be healed up soon,” Robin replied, and for some reason, Sanji got the sense that she was trying to reassure him.

“Yeah. He...He’ll be fine,” he replied, feeling slightly awkward.

“Would you mind if I asked you something?” she asked, her tone turning serious all of a sudden.

“Of course!” he answered, standing up straight. “Anything Robin-chan wants to know, I will tell!”

“I see. Well, could you tell me what happed between Zoro-san and that Shichibukai?”

Sanji eyes widened, completely caught off guard. “I…”

He didn’t want to lie to Robin; didn’t want to refuse her, but...

“Just joking,” she said with a smile. “Some things are left best unsaid, aren’t they?”

“Robin-chan...”

“Still, it must have been difficult for Zoro, especially being the only one to witness what happened. If that is the case,” she then added, piping Sanji’s curiosity to what the lovely Robin-chan actually knew.

“Perhaps he’ll talk about it at some point, perhaps to a specific person.”

“Robin-chan, do you..?”

“Hmm?” She titled her head questioningly.

“Ah... nothing. Never mind,” he answered, turning back to face out onto the ocean.

“I see. In that case, I think I’ll go back inside,” she said, pushing up from the rail.

“Farewell. I’ll make both you and Nami-san something delicious later”, he said with a bow.

Robin smiled. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Watching his crewmate leave, Sanji lit up another cigarette before unravelling the bandage wrapped around his head. Staring down at it in his hand, he couldn’t help but think of the stupid marimo. His wounds were absolutely nothing compared to his.

Releasing his grasp, he let the bandage be swept away by the soft ocean breeze.

 

After much debating, somehow Zoro was able to convince Chopper that he was well enough for night-watch duty. Like everyone else, despite his injuries, he was still adamant on doing his part for the crew. While obviously he would be keeping watch from the crow’s nest, Chopper had demanded that he not touch any of his training equipment which was housed there. But with the little doctor and everyone else asleep, there was no one to grill him about; no one telling him that he needed to take it easy and allow himself time to recover.

Walking into the gym, it felt like forever since he had last stepped into the place. While he was happy to be back, it also served as a reminder of how much time he had wasted not training.

After picking up the smallest and lightest of the dumbbells he owned, he found himself grimacing slightly in pain; ashamed at himself at just how much lifting it hurt him.

‘Pathetic’, he thought. If he couldn’t even manage this then…

He needed to become stronger. _Much stronger_.

“Oi, idiot! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” yelled an angry voice. A voice Zoro would have been able to recognise anywhere; a voice which happened to belong to the person who had barely acknowledged his existence these past few days.

“Are you trying to rip your stitches open!? Make your injuries even worse!?” the ship’s cook shouted in disbelief and anger as he stomped towards him, “Did you injure your head that much that you forgot what Chopper said or are you really just that stupid!?”

With an irritated sigh, Zoro put down the dumbbell he was currently holding. So much for no one giving him any flack…

It was the middle of the night. What the hell was the cook doing awake?

“How is me training any of your business? What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Never mind that! You’re the one who shouldn’t be here!” yelled Sanji, now merely inches from his face. Anger was emanating from him in waves but it didn’t faze Zoro in the slightest, being completely used to it by this point

“Chopper cleared me for watch duty.”

Apparently however, this acknowledgement did nothing to deter the cook from shouting at him.

“Yeah, well I’m pretty damn sure Chopper didn’t say anything about you lifting heavy objects while doing so.”

“These dumbbells aren’t heavy,” replied Zoro as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Anyway, I need to train.”

“Idiot! Haven’t you done enough already!? Just rest for Godssake!”

Zoro snorted, suddenly growing angry himself.

“A minute I don’t spend training, is a minute wasted. I’ve fallen behind these past few days and I need to catch up,” said Zoro, picking up the dumbbell again, “I’ll never become the world’s greatest swordsman if I take a prolonged rest after every little skirmish.”

“Little skirmish? Are you fucking kidding me!? You almost died asshole!” shouted Sanji, grabbing him by his shirt, “You say shit like this and yet you were so willing to throw your own life away! How the hell are you supposed to become the world’s greatest swordsman if you go and get yourself killed!?”

Zoro stilled upon hearing his crewmate’s words, the arm holding onto the dumbbell going limp. He gritted his teeth.

“Like I said to that monster, your ambition is worth absolutely nothing if you can’t even protect your captain. If I couldn’t protect Luffy then I don’t deserve-”

“But you still could have continued on your path! I offered up my own life for yours and yet you refused! Luffy would have still been safe if it had been me instead!”

Zoro offered no reply.

Letting go of Zoro’s shirt, Sanji grabbed him by his arms, shaking him.

“Tell me why you wouldn’t let him take my life instead! Why!?” Sanji demanded, trembling, his voice growing more and more desperate, “How the hell were you supposed to achieve your dream if you had died!?”

“And what about you!?” retorted Zoro, suddenly shoving Sanji away, “What about All Blue, huh? Isn’t it your dream to find that place!? Were you really willing to give that up!?”

Sanji gnashed his teeth together, resisting the urge to turn away.

“Having that monster kill you instead of me, do you think that would have made me happy!? Do you really think that I’m that pathetic that I’d let you take my place?” spat Zoro, now clutching the dumbbell tightly in hand.

“What about you!? Do you think I’m pathetic enough to stand ideally by and let my crewmate offer up his life without saying anything? Or maybe you thought my life wouldn’t measure up against yours; that it wouldn’t be enough?”

“Of course not!” yelled Zoro, shocked that Sanji would think that. They were constantly bickering and in competition with one and other but Zoro had never ever thought of Sanji as being inferior.

“Then why!?”

When no reply came, the blond let out a bitter laugh. “Do you have any idea how I fel… When I woke up and you were gone? I instantly went to look for you. And when I did find you, you were just standing there, completely unmoving. You were covered in blood. God, I thought you were…”

There was so much hurt in his crewmate’s voice.

“Cook…” Zoro started uncomfortably before immediately stopping as his eyes widened in disbelief, taking in the sight of Sanji practically trembling with emotion. With his face bowed, Zoro couldn’t quite make out his face but it honestly looked like…

 “Oi, cook, are you cr-”

“Ah, Goddamnit!” the chef shouted out suddenly interrupting him.

Roughly he started rubbing his arm against his face, “You’ve managed to piss me so much that I’ve gotten a headache. My eyes are watering and everything!

Fine. Whatever. If you’re willing to just let yourself get killed then it’s none of my damn business.”

Zoro was still in shock but when it looked as if Sanji was about to leave, he immediately reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, tossing the dumbbell in his other hand away despite the pain.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sanji asked, tilting his face away as if to hide.

In all the time that Zoro had known Sanji, the cook had never turned away from him; never tried to escape. It wasn’t in his nature. And while Zoro loathed to admit it, seeing his crewmate behaving in such an uncharacteristic manner frightened him somewhat.

Zoro could see that Sanji’s eyes were bloodshot and not for a single second did he believe that he had tears in his eyes because of a headache. There was no way the shitty cook would cry because of something like that.

Zoro took a breath.  “I’m not sorry for what I did,” he stated calmly.

Sanji snorted, his face still turned away. “Of course not. An idiot marimo like you is never sorry. You probably can’t even comprehend the concept.”

Ignoring him, Zoro continued, “But I’m sorry you got hurt because.”

The swordsman felt Sanji tense underneath his hand.

“Why the hell are you apologising? You’re the one who got seriously hurt! Compared to you, I came out with barely a scratch.”

“Damnit, I don’t mean it like that!” Zoro bit back before letting out an exasperated sigh, “I’m…well, I’m sorry that I… well, worried you…”

Letting go of him, Sanji’s arm fell limp.

“Of course I don’t think your life is worth less than mine, asshole... And here you’re the one calling me an idiot.”

“Then why would you-”

Apparently Sanji just wasn’t getting it and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “Because you’re life matters more to me, damnit!”

Sanji stilled, his eyes widening while Zoro immediately tensed, realising what he had just said.

“I-” he started, but anything he was about to say completely vanished from his mind as he saw the expression on Sanji’s face; his crewmate now looking directly at him. Sanji appeared shocked by his confession, the tears in his eye ever clear now. And for a moment Zoro was swiftly reminded of the fear he had felt when Sanji had appeared in front of him, offering up his life to Kuma in exchange for his.

_“Take my head instead!”_

Zoro could still feel Sanji’s hand on his shoulder, slowly drifting down his shoulder before he fell unconscious from the unexpected blow that he had dealt him.

“ _Tell everyone to take care and that you’ll have to find a new chef.”_

Bullshit. As if they could ever find anyone to replace that curly eyebrowed perverted cook.

 “That’s why I wouldn’t let you sacrifice yourself,” he replied firmly, “And why I’m not sorry.”

Sanji continued to stare dumbfounded, and it was only the stray tear that ran down his cheek that seemed to awake him.

“Ah!” he cried, quickly wiping it away, and for some reason, Zoro couldn’t help but laugh.

Sanji simply glared at him, clearly embarrassed.

“Thanks,” said Zoro, a small smile forming on his face.

“Huh? Why?” asked Sanji, looking completely baffled.

“I suppose I never thought much about someone crying over the possibility of me dying before.”

Sanji’s face reddened immensely. “Idiot! I wasn’t crying about that. I told you that I had a headache and it was making my eyes water!”

Zoro shrugged. “Whatever. You’re still basically crying over me.”

“Bastard!” the blond cried, moving to kick him. Nevertheless, despite being injured, Zoro was still able to dodge the attack.

“I swear if you weren’t as hurt as you are right now, I would kick the living shit out of you!”

Zoro simply snorted. “Even with me like this, there’s still no way you’d be able to beat me.”

“What was that!?”

As Sanji grabbed hold of his shirt, Zoro couldn’t help but grin. He felt happy; happy that he and the cook were finally speaking – or well fighting at least – again. He also couldn’t help but feel happy that the other man cared enough about him to be upset? To cry over him?

He wasn’t sure.

Nevertheless, he was truly happy to have survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started writing this a couple of years ago way back when I watched Thriller Bark before getting distracted by others things, but I still love One Piece and adore Zosan so I definitely wanted to come back and finish it. Overall, this fic should be around three chapters in length following through to the post time-skip.
> 
> Thanks very much for reading so far. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Until Zoro had been relieved of night-watch duty Sanji remained with him for the rest of his shift, convinced that the swordsman couldn’t be trusted to be left by himself.

“Do you really want to train that badly?” Sanji asked him, trailing slightly behind him as they headed back to their bunks, a part of him still humiliated that the damn marimo of all people had witnessed him crying.

“Idiot. Do you even have to ask?” Zoro shot back.

With that Sanji stopped and sighed, watching the swordsman’s retreating back. He had gotten his answer. And with that he immediately made up his mind.

The next couple of weeks or so were definitely going to be interesting…

 “I don’t need a frickin babysitter!” Zoro declared loudly as Sanji followed him up the ladder to the crow’s nest the very next day.

“Of course not. Even kids are smart enough not to overdo it when they’ve hurt themselves,” the blond retorted, “Clearly with that minuscule muscle brain of yours, what you need is a full-time carer.”

“The hell did you say, you curly eyebrowed bastard!?”

Acutely aware that the swordsman couldn’t be trusted to be left alone, Sanji decided to take it upon himself to keep an eye on the idiot. He knew Zoro would never stop training, even on Chopper’s orders and Sanji had a horrible image of his crewmate lifting one of his stupidly heavy weights and ripping his stitches wide open. After the trauma Zoro had recently endured, Sanji was convinced that his body wouldn’t be able to handle much more. Not that he was a medical expert or anything. Nevertheless Chopper’s reaction to finding Zoro after the ‘fight’ was enough to tell Sanji how serious his injuries were.

There was also the fact that as much as he hated to admit it, he could at least sympathise with what the marimo bastard was going through. If someone told him he couldn’t cook for his crewmates anymore, he would surely kick them into the ocean and leave them to drown. Cooking was his livelihood after all; his duty, just as swords training was Zoro’s. Of course, while no one would starve without Zoro training, to the swordsman it was a matter of life and death.

‘He was willing to sacrifice his life for everyone. There was no way he would ever stop training to become stronger,’ Sanji acknowledged.

And with that frustrating thought, Sanji resigned himself to watching over Zoro so he didn’t over to it. After all, only he had witnessed the true sight of Zoro and the state he had been in after what Kuma had afflicted upon him.

Damnit. The bastard was always causing him trouble. And as expected, Zoro didn’t appreciate it one damn bit.

“What the hell!?  Are you actually stalking me or something!?” Zoro shouted as Sanji took a seat on the bench behind him.

“Idiot! Do you think I want to be here!? I could be making delicious desserts for Nami-swan and Robin-chan, right now! The only reason I’m here is to make sure you don’t kill yourself!”

“No one asked you to!”

“That’s true. I suppose if I simply told Chopper you where here, it’d be a hell of a lot easier for me,” he replied, stretching out his arms along the back of bench as he folded his legs, “Of course he wouldn’t be happy about what you’re doing. Not at all.”

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched. “Bastard. You wouldn’t dare say anything.”

Sanji snorted. “Wouldn’t I?”

They glared at each other intensely; sparks practically shooting from their eyes. But with the eventual realisation that neither would back down, they had no choice but to give up.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Sanji crossed his arms in frustration, looking away. Zoro meanwhile tsked as he picked up a couple of dumbbells, his back turned to the cook.

Sanji was aware that since having made Thousand Sunny their home that the swordsman probably wasn’t used to having an audience when training. Now Zoro finally had a place to retreat to and be alone when he worked out.

This of course did nothing to change the fact that he didn’t trust Zoro on his own however. Honestly, if the idiot went to lift anything heavier than what he was currently holding, Sanji would simply kick it out of his hand; an action which the marimo would not take lightly. To Sanji it probably would be akin to someone using his sacred knifes or various other kitchen equipment in a fight. Not that he cared how the swordsman would react.

As time wore on, Sanji quickly realised that his job of watching Zoro train happened to be painstakingly dull task. Suppressing a yawn, he mentally berated himself for not bringing a book to read or at least an old newspaper to glace through.

As he debated lighting up another cigarette – he really was going to go through all of them at this rate – he stole a glimpse of the man before him. Sweat was dripping down Zoro’s chest as he continued raising the dumbbells in his arms as high as he could manage.

‘His bandages are going to get all wet,’ Sanji couldn’t help but think as he watched him.

Thankfully, Zoro’s daily check-up with Chopper had occurred earlier in the day so he wouldn’t have to explain why his bandages were drenched in sweat through something that could have obviously only been the result of a workout.

Then again, the ship’s little doctor was incredibly gullible so it wouldn’t take much to convince him that Zoro had simply taken a very hot shower or bath.

And just like that the image of a naked Zoro showering popped into his mind.

Abruptly Sanji shook his head. Why the fuck was he thinking about that marimo bastard being sweaty and bathing!? And more importantly, naked!?

Clearly being in such close proximity with the swordsman for so long had afflicted him with what he hoped was only short-term brain damage. Still, enough was enough, and so Sanji quickly shot up and clapped his hands together in order to get Zoro’s attention.

“Oi, marimo, that’s enough training for today!” he declareda bit more loudly than he had intended.

“Eh? Are you kidding me?” said Zoro, turning around to glare at him.

It was the first time that Zoro had acknowledged him since they had arrived.

“Why in the hell do you think you get to dictate how long I can train for?”

“Because it’s become increasingly apparent that you have absolutely no semblance of self-preservation, that’s why!” yelled Sanji, glaring right back, “Not to mention you’ve been training for almost two hours now, you’re dripping with sweat, clearly in pain and you’re going to rip your stitches at any moment now.”

Zoro scoffed, continuing on lifting his dumbbells. “This is me taking it easy, cook.”

Sanji’s brow started to twitch. He really was tempted to just jump down out of the crow’s nest and leave the swordsman to it. Maybe if Zoro did rip his stitches and bleed out on the floor it wouldn’t be so bad after all…

He sighed. No, the ship’s doctor would never forgive him.

‘Forget Chopper, you’d never forgive yourself,’ he admitted to himself sullenly.

Nevertheless, it didn’t change the fact that he somehow had to drag the swordsman away.

Wondering how to get the idiot out of the crow’s nest, Sanji was struck with an idea. He grinned.

“Well then, I suppose it’s pointless to waste onigiri on someone who pretty soon is gonna be too busy coughing up blood to eat them,” he said as he made to walk away.

Zoro stilled, his ears twitching. “Onigiri?”

Sanji stopped walking turning back around shot him a serious look. “Chopper may be responsible for the crew’s physical wellbeing, but when it comes to nutrition, I’m in charge. If you’re going to continue overdoing it like this, then at the very least you’ll need to eat regularly to keep up your strength.”

“So what, you’re going to make some rice balls for me?” Zoro asked, now turning to face him fully.

“If you put down those fucking weights and come with me to the kitchen, I will.”

Zoro lowered them but the expression on his face told Sanji that he was thinking the offer over. Maybe he would have to physically drag him after all…

Just as he was about to move towards Zoro and tell him to hurry the hell up, the word ‘sake’ suddenly came out of the swordsman’s mouth.

Sanji stared at him blankly. “Huh?”

“I want sake too. After all, you can’t have onigiri without sake,” stated Zoro as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Where the hell did you get that idea from!?” Sanji yelled back, exasperated, “You already drink too much sake as it is!”

“I want some,” Zoro he replied simply, “Plus, I’m thirsty from training.”

“Then drink some water, you frickin idiot! Alcohol is just going to make you more dehydrated!”

Despairingly Sanji placed his hand over his face, knowing that Zoro was far too stupid to be properly reasoned with. Unlike the previous night, he really was developing a headache.

“Chef, what’s the matter? Are you crying again?” Zoro asked derisively, a smug smile on his face.

“I’m not fucking crying!” shouted Sanji, his face now bright red, “Fine you can have some fucking sake!”

Zoro grin widened as he placed his dumbbells down. “Good.”

And with that Sanji stormed off, this time with Zoro trailing behind him.

 

For the next week, Sanji made sure to prepare several onigiri for the swordsman which he could devour after training. He supposed that one could think of it as a reward. Still, the fact that he idiot needed a reward for not injuring himself further was rather pathetic he thought.

“Where’s the sake?” the green haired bastard had asked him on the second day of training. A piece of rice had stuck to the side of his mouth and Sanji found himself filled with a strange urge to gently reach out and wipe it away.

Nevertheless, despite such a baffling inclination, Sanji had angrily told him he wouldn’t get any sake until after dinner and that he should be happy with what he had. Zoro had called him stingy and Sanji had had to bite back a retort at that, especially after the humiliating moment he had experienced at breakfast that morning.

As it went, their captain who was perhaps the least observant person in the entire world – unless when it came to food apparently – had declared loudly that it wasn’t fair that Zoro was getting a larger portion than him.

Sanji had frozen at this, having been so sure that no one would notice.

 “Eh? Zoro got way more than me!” Luffy declared. Of course when he had said this, there was practically nothing left on his plate allowing no chance of comparison.

“As if I’d ever give that bastard extra food!”Sanji yelled in utter embarrassment, “The only people I would ever offer extra portions to are Nami-swan and Robin-chan!”

“It’s not fair!” his captain loudly whined, “I want more food too!”

Relenting he actually went and cooked some more food to both shut Luffy up as well hide his face until his embarrassment had subsided a bit, his face bright red.

 “Sanji, you’re the best!” Luffy cried happily, instantly digging into the food when Sanji brought it out, his observation from earlier completely forgotten.

Sanji certainly hadn’t expected to be caught out by Luffy of all people. Of course considering food was involved he shouldn’t have been surprised. The truth was that ever since Thriller Bark, he had been giving the swordsman slightly more food than the others, knowing that Zoro needed some extra energy to heal.

He would never ever admit it out loud however. And if Zoro happened to notice that he was getting a larger portion than the rest of his crewmates, he never made any indication that he was aware. Not that the bastard would actually thank him if he did.

It wasn’t as if Sanji doubted Chopper’s medical abilities. The little reindeer was a terrific doctor. Nevertheless, he was a firm believer in the healing properties of food and so he may have given Zoro a little extra to aid in the process.

‘You are what you eat,’ wasn’t that the saying? If so it was right on the mark because, although not eating, Zoro had drank so much alcohol in his life that it definitely explained why he had so few brain cells left.

He really did hope that Zoro hadn’t noticed the extra food he was receiving at meals. It was embarrassing enough already making snacks for the idiotic swordsman every day.

Over and over again, Sanji kept telling himself that it was about nutrition only. After all, as he had told the swordsman, when it came to food he was responsible for both his crewmates health and wellbeing, and since the marimo bastard refused to take it easy, he had no choice but to provide him with some extra sustenance. It wasn’t like he was giving him preferential treatment or anything; certainly not. That was reserved only for the lovely ladies of the crew who he would happily serve to their hearts content.

After all if Zoro were ever to ask him to prepare a delicious sundae or parfait, he would kick him into the ocean and leave him to drown.

There was no special treatment amongst the male crewmembers. Absolutely not.  Least of all, green haired alcohol obsessed idiots who couldn’t even tell left from right.

Still, whenever he watched Zoro chow down on one of the onigiri he had prepared for him after training, for Sanji it brought him a strange feeling of warmth.

Yep. Being in such close proximity to the swordsman had definitely resulted in some kind of permanent brain damage.

He truly despaired for his future.


	3. Chapter 3

Gradually, Zoro started to push himself harder and harder with his training, increasing the size of the weights he lifted while the cook watched on over him, ever vigilante.

Zoro had rolled his eyes at each one of Sanji’s protests about pushing himself too much, yet had adhered to them nevertheless. It truly baffled Zoro why his crewmate had such a vested interest in his training but he supposed he couldn’t complain too much with the extra food he was receiving as result. He did adore onigiri even when eating it without sake to accompany it. Furthermore, while he would never admit it out loud, the cook had a somewhat calming presence that somehow distracted him from the pain of his wounds as he trained. They never spoke as Zoro lifted his weights, the cook busying himself by reading a book or smoking a cigarette. Still as soon as Zoro finished up, Sanji would take out a small lunchbox filled with onigiri to which Zoro would eagerly consume all of.

Although the routine of Zoro training and Sanji watching him would soon come to an end once he had fully recovered, Zoro felt that the arrangement they currently had was something he could definitely get used to. Already he was dreading the loss of it, God knows why. Apparently the damn curly eyebrow cook was making him soft and he could only imagine the ridicule he would receive if Sanji ever found out. Thankfully for him however, he had absolutely no intention of revealing such information; none what’s so ever.

Zoro’s eyes lit up when a week into his return to training, the cook pulled out a bottle of sake in addition to the lunchbox of onigiri he had prepared for him.

“Think of it as a reward for not overdoing it and ripping out your stitches,” Sanji said sounding somewhat embarrassed as he had placed the bottle down on the bench.

Offering no form of gratitude, Zoro instantly reached for it and took a swig straight from the bottle.

“At least use a cup, you Neanderthal!” Sanji yelled. .

Zoro of course ignored him. Instead he declared, “You drink!” as he shoved the bottle into the other man’s hand, “It’s no fun to drink alone.”

“You drink alone all the time!” Sanji retorted, “How is this any different than usual?”

“Celebrate with me then,” Zoro countered wanting very much for his crewmate to join him.

 Sanji gave him a considering look before letting out a sigh of defeat. “I must have hit an all time low if I’m drinking to celebrate the fact that you haven’t gotten yourself killed,” he said, taking out two small cups from the bag next to him.

Zoro thought it was interesting that the cook had brought two small cups. Despite what he said, perhaps he had been planning on drinking with him all along. As such Zoro couldn’t help but smirk.

“At least use this!” Sanji demanded, shoving one of the cups into Zoro’s hand.

“It tastes better when it’s straight from the bottle,” Zoro replied but when Sanji continued to glare at him the swordsman had no choice to relent, letting out a snort as he proceeded to pour his precious sake into the cup. “Fine.”

His annoyance was quickly forgotten however as he declared “Sake really is the best!” as he finished his drink in one gulp.

“With all the delicious foods in the world, why the hell is sake your favourite thing?” the cook asked him, actual curiosity mixed in with his usual frustration.

“Because it tastes good,” Zoro replied simply.

Sanji scoffed, clearly offended by this yet taking a drink of it nonetheless.

“What’s the matter? Jealous I don’t praise your food the way I praise sake?” Zoro asked, unable to stop himself from teasing the sulking cook.

“As if your praise would mean anything to me!” Sanji yelled in return, “Your undeveloped taste buds probably wouldn’t even be able to differentiate between a ripe piece of fruit and a handful of dirt. The only people’s praise who matter to me are Nami-swan and Robin-chan’s, along with all the other lovely ladies in this world.”

“And yet you’re here with me making me food and rewarding me with alcohol,” Zoro countered, a smirk still on his face.

“It’s not as if I want to be in this situation!” shouted Sanji, like Zoro abruptly downing his drink in one go, “Like I said before, I’m just making sure that you don’t  overdo it and get yourself killed.”

“Hmm. You worry an awful lot about my wellbeing,” said Zoro as he poured himself another cup of sake.

“As if!” Sanji yelled, suddenly swiping the bottle of sake out of Zoro’s hand, “My crewmates are important to me is all. It’s not like I give you any special treatment. Nami-swan and Robin-chan are the only one’s deserving of that.”

And in an uncharacteristic manner for the cook, he took a swig straight from the bottle.

Zoro burst out laughing at this earning himself an intense glare from Sanji.

With a huff Sanji picked up one of the onigiri and shoved it right in his mouth.

“Oi, that’s mine!” Zoro shouted, his laughter ceasing.

“I’m the one who frickin made it! If it’s anyone’s then it’s mine!” Sanji retorted, taking his time to chew and savour the food that he had made.

 “Besides I thought you only cared about alcohol?”

“I like rice too,” Zoro muttered somewhat petulantly.

“What was that you said?” asked Sanji, holding his hand up to his ear in a mock gesture, “You hate rice and want to stop eating it altogether? Well, I suppose I can’t force you to. And since you’re only going to be drinking alcohol from now on, I’ll just have to take these back so they won’t go to waste.”

Zoro’s hand shot out as Sanji went to pick up the lunchbox.

“Hmm? What’s this? It seems like you actually like my food after all?” Sanji mocked, ignoring the grip that Zoro had on his wrist.

“I suppose if you’re really that desperate for my praise, then I’ll admit that I do like your cooking. It’s better than nothing after all,” Zoro replied insincerely as he let go of the cook’s wrist.

“I told you, the only people whose opinion matters to me is Nami-swan and Robin-chan! And don’t give me that ‘it’s better than nothing’ crap!” he yelled, raising his leg and slamming his foot firmly down on the top of Zoro’s head.

Zoro let out a small groan which was the result not so much from pain but rather, surprise. He honestly hadn’t expected the kick and so hadn’t made the movement to dodge which was the usual course of action between them whenever they fought; Zoro dodging and deflecting the cook’s kicks while Sanji did the same when it came to Zoro’s swords.

“What the hell, cook!?” he asked, holding his head.

“Shit! Are you okay?!” Sanji asked him sounding rather panicked, his voice full of worry and concern despite being the one who had inflicted the blow upon him.

“I’m fine,” the swordsman muttered, dropping his hand, “I’m not weak enough that a pathetic little kick like that would actually hurt me.”

Instead of getting angry as Zoro thought he would at his kick being called weak and pathetic, Sanji looked more relieved than anything else.

“Well, I suppose you’re already brain damaged enough as it is that anymore pressure to your skull probably wouldn’t make any difference,” said Sanji although there was none of the usual anger or frustration in his voice.

Instead he held out the lunchbox filled with onigiri for him, apparently as a peace gesture. Snorting, Zoro took one. He would have preferred the sake but he supposed this was fine too.

They sat in silence for a short time which while in itself wasn’t unusual Zoro couldn’t help but notice that the cook all of a sudden had a rather pensive look on his.

He quickly found himself wanting to break the silence but before he could, Sanji started to speak.

“There will be people just as strong as him out there, if not stronger, won’t there?” the cook said, his voice sounding unusually sombre.

“Who?” Zoro asked as he took back the bottle of sake and poured himself another drink.

Rolling his eyes, Sanji sighed. “You know who.”

He did know. The cook of course was talking about the Shichibukai Kuma. Apparently despite their talk a week earlier, the cook still wasn’t over the incident.

Zoro sighed. “Of course there will be,” he stated bluntly, “We’ll be arriving in the New World before you know it and the people there will be like no one we’ve ever faced before.”

“Do you think we’ll be alright?” Sanji asked him, a strange cautiousness in his voice that Zoro had never heard before. It worried him somewhat how frightened the cook sounded. Despite their differences, Zoro had always thought of Sanji as being brave, not backing down from any fight or challenge; of less of course a women was involved.

Zoro scoffed ad he downed his drink. “Do you really have that little faith in our captain?”

“Luffy isn’t the person I’m worried about,” Sanji immediately answered, “No one will ever be able to take down our idiotic, irresponsible meat-obsessed captain. That much I’m sure of.”

With another soft sigh Zoro picked up the bottle of sake again and poured some of it firstly into Sanji’s cup and then into his own.

Sanji shot him a surprised look, clearly shocked by the rare show of considerateness on Zoro’s part.

“It’ll be fine,” Zoro told him, “Because we’ll be much stronger as well.”

“Maybe,” Sanji replied, taking a sip of his newly filled drink, “But what if the people there are far too strong for all of us to handle? I don’t want another repeat of Thriller Bark. I don’t want lose yo-”

Sanji abruptly stopped, lifting his cup to his lips and taking another drink.

 “I don’t want to lose anyone…” he continued.

“You won’t” the swordsman stated simply, “I’ll protect everyone. After all, someday soon I’ll be the world’s greatest swordsman, and with that comes a responsibility.”

“Yeah, well who the hell is going to protect you while you’re busy protecting everyone else?” Sanji muttered angrily.

“I don’t need protecting. I’m strong enough already without needing someone to watch my back.”

“How the hell can you say that when little over a week ago, you almost died?” Sanji asked through gritted teeth.

Zoro let out a mirthless chuckle. “Are you still obsessing over that?  You really need to let it go, cook.”

“The hell did you say!?” Sanji demanded, now only inches away from his face.

Zoro was positive that if he had actually been wearing a shirt Sanji would be grabbing a hold of it.

“How do you expect me to just let it go when you nearly lost your life!?”

“It’s not as if we don’t find ourselves in life and death situations all the time.”

“This is different!” the blond cried.

“I don’t understand you,” Zoro admitted quietly, “You’re making this so personal; acting like what happened to me was somehow your fault. I don’t get it. I was the one who made the choice to accept Kuma’s attack in Luffy’s stead; a choice that had absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Like hell it did! A member of our crew going to sacrifice himself to some monstrous robot affects everyone! You know Luffy would never have let you go through with it if he’d been conscious.”

“None of that seemed to matter when you were the one demanding for Kuma to take your life instead of mine.” Zoro retorted as he moved away from the cook and took a seat on the bench.

“That was different!” Sanji protested, “That was me reacting to your thoughtless sacrifice.”

Although the topic of conversation was in no way amusing, Zoro couldn’t help but laugh.

“You must be quite drunk, cook, because that is a pretty weak argument.”

Sanji ignored him. “Promise me you won’t do something like that again,” he said, sounding completely serious.

“Idiot, you know I can’t do that,” Zoro replied, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Why can’t you?”

“Well for starters, you would do the exact same thing I had. And secondly, it won’t matter next time because I’ll be strong enough that I’ll barely break a sweat when I face someone like that. I’ll keep training and soon I’ll be just as strong as Luffy is now and by that point, Luffy will be even ten times stronger and will protect everyone. In the meantime, I’ll continue to watch over Luffy. And if there comes a time like on Thriller Bark were he isn’t in a position to protect the crew, I’ll protect them in his stead.”

“And yet once again, there seems to be no one protecting you in this scenario,” Sanji pointed out, “For a swordsman you sure have very little in the way of self-preservation.”

“Swordsmen are use to being alone and relying only on themselves,” Zoro answered a matter-of-factly.

“And yet you’re not alone. You’re part of a family with eight other people. And you know not one of us would just stand ideally by and let you sacrifice yourself for our sakes without kicking up a fuss.”

Zoro didn’t reply. It was true that the Strawhat pirates were never a crew to leave anyone behind; the lengths they had gone to save Robin being proof of that.

Sanji let out a curse as he uneasily stood up and took a seat next to Zoro on the bench, his eyes downcast before looking up to face Zoro fully.

 “You really are a selfish bastard! You have no idea how I-” he paused, hesitating, “How the crew would have felt if you had died that day, do you?”

Zoro folded his arms. He was growing weary of the conversation. “Is that why you’re so bent on watching over me now, because you feel guilty about that time?”

“It’s more than that, asshole!” the cook yelled, “I…If you really had died, the crew…”

Again he hesitated, but after a moment shook his head, “No, _I_ would have never have been able to forgive myself... Hell, even now I still…”

Zoro noticed that like a week ago there were tears in Sanji’s eyes and suddenly without thinking he reached out and gently cupped the cook’s face with his hand.

Sanji’s eyes instantly widened at the unexpected action but he didn’t flinch away from his touch as Zoro presumed he would the moment he realised what he had done.

Taking it as a good sign and despite his trepidation, Zoro decided to be truthful with him.

“Oi, shitty cook, I would much rather you live on feeling guilty to the end of your days than to die for my sake,” Zoro told him, “Perhaps you’re right, maybe I am selfish, but to offer my life up willingly only to have you of all people take my place…that’s something I would never ever be able to accept.”

“Me of all people, huh?” said Sanji with a bitter laugh, “Is me protecting you really something that disgusts you that much? We’ve fought together lots of times before after all.”

Zoro scoffed. “Idiot. You really don’t get it at all, do you?” he said, earning him a glare from Sanji. The damn cook was so ridiculously infuriating.

Still, the man hadn’t yet pulled away from his touch and perhaps because of this, Zoro decided to go all out. He needed to make the bastard cook understand. However, aware that he wasn’t the best with words, he decided to go with another approach and so bending forward with his handing still cupping Sanji’s cheek, he pressed his lips against the blond’s kissing him.

The chef let out a small noise, understandably shocked. After all, right until that moment, Zoro didn’t have any sort of idea or plan about kissing the man. Nevertheless, as was the case with Zoro’s hand on his cheek Sanji didn’t recoil. Neither did he angrily demand to know what the hell the swordsman thought he was doing. And suddenly to Zoro’s complete surprise Sanji was reciprocating, returning his kiss. As a result Zoro deepened it, taking another chance and sliding his tongue into the cook’s mouth to which Sanji eagerly accepted.

Zoro soon felt the Sanji’s arms wrap themselves around his back and so the swordsman nestled in even closer, using his free arm to curl tightly around the chef’s slim frame, pulling Sanji towards him. They had been in close proximity before, regularly getting into the other’s personal space as they fought. But of course those times had been absolutely nothing like what they were doing now. And as he slipped his arm around him, Zoro couldn’t help but be amazed. He knew the cook had a slender build but holding Sanji against him like this, Sanji’s body seemed almost fragile to the point were for a brief moment Zoro found himself forgetting about the power that lied within it; that the power in the cook’s legs almost rivalled that of his own katana.

Nevertheless, despite his power, Sanji wasn’t fighting him now, seemingly enjoying the feel of Zoro’s lips as much as Zoro was enjoying his.

When Zoro eventually pulled back, Sanji let out a noise that sounded very much like a whine. Although Zoro was entirely sure the cook would murder anyone who would dare suggest such a thing.

“We’re both still alive, not to mention the crew are still all here. For now, isn’t that all that matters?” said Zoro as gently as he could muster.

“What the hell was that supposed to be?” the cook asked panting slightly, completely ignoring his question.

Zoro noticed that Sanji’s cheeks were flushed and that despite how close they currently where, he seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at Zoro.

As such, Zoro couldn’t help but smirking at the sight of the flustered cook, finding it strangely endearing.

“Are you really that naïve that you don’t know?” Zoro teased.

“Of course I know asshole!” Sanji declared loudly, “I mean why the hell were you doing that to me?”

“ _Kissing_ , you mean?”

He felt Sanji shudder against him. However Zoro was completely positive that it wasn’t the result of disgust if the cook’s earlier response to the kiss was anything to go by.

Zoro tilted his to the side. “Hmmm. I guess I just felt like it.”

“You don’t kiss people if you just feel like it!” yelled Sanji, looking right about ready to kick him again.

“Don’t tell me…” Zoro let out a mock gasp, “That was your first kiss!?”

“Of course it wasn’t my fucking first kiss!” Sanji screamed, and Zoro moved back before the cook’s leg came rushing down smashing straight into the bench.

“Franky’s going to be pissed,” Zoro stated simply, standing as he stared down at the spot where he had just been sitting, thankful that this time he had the good sense to get out of the way.

“Look what you made me do!” cried Sanji as he looked down at the broken shards of wood.

“I didn’t make you do anything, shitty cook,” Zoro replied with a sly grin.

“You prick, of co-”

But before the cook could protest further, Zoro closed the gap between them and was once again kissing him. Sanji tried to push him away at first, clearly still angry but Zoro held tightly onto him, gripping his arms and preventing him from escaping. Eventually Sanji relinquished, once again kissing him back and practically melting into him, which in turn gave Zoro a great deal of satisfaction.

If he knew kissing was the best way to get his crewmate to shut up, he would have done it long ago. Not that this was the only reason he was kissing Sanji of course; far from it.

‘Shit, it would really have really of sucked if I had died on Thriller Bark without getting to do this,’ Zoro found himself thinking. And with that thought he slid his arms down to rest on Sanji’s waist.

“You’re getting your sweat all over me,” Sanji complained through the kiss, although again he made no move to pull away.

“Sorry,” Zoro apologised, simply for the fact that he didn’t want their making out to come to an end.

“You’re sorry for sweating all over me but not for almost getting yourself killed?” Sanji muttered as he wrapped his arms around the swordsmen’s neck, “Your priorities are really screwed up.”

“Fine then, I’m not actually sorry.”

“Don’t change your mind so quickly, idiot!” Sanji demanded irritably.

Zoro snickered as he manoeuvred them towards a part of the bench which didn’t have a huge hole in, and carefully he pushed Sanji down against it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sanji demanded before Zoro silenced him once again.

With Zoro on top of him, they where now closer than they ever had been before, their bodies pressed firmly against each others.

Feeling Sanji, shiver beneath him, Zoro broke off the kiss and pulled slightly back in order to get a proper look at the man before him. Seeing Sanji gently panting and with flushed cheeks, Zoro thought he had never looked more attractive. Not that he would tell him this of course.

Nevertheless, once more he found himself reaching out and gently cupping Sanji’s cheek. Sanji’s blush deepened in return, his one visible eye staring up at Zoro with both confusion and curiosity. Dragging his fingers upwards, Zoro gently lifted the blond’s bangs to see the other blue eye hiding behind them. And of course, also underneath was that other ridiculous curly eyebrow of his.

Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle somewhat, not so much because it looked funny, rather that it was so uniquely Sanji.

Sanji shot him a glare and Zoro quickly shut up, not wanting the cook to throw him off when they were in such a unique and pleasant position.

Wanting to make the most of the situation Zoro diverted his eyes downwards to take in the sight of the rest of Sanji. His suits always fit him so perfectly and even more than before Zoro could feel just how slender the cook was, especially beneath his own more muscular form.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Sanji asked, clearly embarrassed of being the recipient of Zoro’s gaze, “You’re creeping me out.”

Truth be told Zoro probably could have stared at him for the whole day. Instead however he bent over and kissed him once more earning him a moan from Sanji.

Zoro felt hot all over, and he knew it wasn’t due to the training he had just completed or the alcohol he had consumed. As always, it was the damn cook giving him the trouble, what with making such an enticing sound and all.

Unlike the cook, Zoro was used to resisting and repressing his urges, but how was he supposed to do that with Sanji pressed underneath him like this he had no idea.

“Get the hell off me, you damn marimo bastard,” Sanji told him, although there was absolutely no heat or immediacy in his voice.

Zoro leaned back, a smug look on his face. “Is that what you really want?”

“Of course it is!” Sanji declared, his eyes looking away from him, “Wh-Why would I want your smelly sweaty body against me? You’ll ruin my suit at this rate!”

Zoro laughed, “Your suit, huh? Is that all you’re worried about then?”

Once again, Sanji was glaring at him and Zoro found himself resolved to change the cook’s expression.

“I suppose in that case, you’ll just have to take it off. Then it’ll be fine, right?”

“Eh?”

But before Sanji had time to process what was happening, the other man was already undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Stop that!”

“Hmm? But I thought you didn’t want to ruin your suit?” said Zoro, pressing his hand against Sanji’s now bare chest.

The cook trembled slightly at the touch and Zoro grinned. Unlike his own scarred chest, Sanji’s was perfectly smooth to touch. Like the rest of his skin it was also incredibly pale, contrasting completely against his own tanned body. Teasingly he rubbed his finger over Sanji’s nipple, eliciting a small whimper from the cook.

Zoro’s breath hitched at the sound. Damnit. There was no going back now.

While he wanted more time to admire his chest, instead he lifted his hand, moving it down towards Sanji’s pants.

“This isn’t funny, marimo!” Sanji cried out as Zoro’s hands hovered over his belt.

“Who said anything about this being funny?” Zoro questioned as his hand stilled.

Sanji’s cheeks were a deep red. “That damn smirk on your face...”

“It’s just interesting to me seeing you like this,” Zoro lied,  rather than admitting that rather than interesting, seeing the cook like this was turning him on like crazy. Which for someone who allowed his only indulgence to be alcohol, was pretty damn annoying.

“Plus, I want to repay you.”

“Repay me for what?”

Zoro let out a long-suffering sigh. “And you call me an idiot...”

Despite another protest, Zoro loosened Sanji’s belt. “It’s pretty clear to see that you’re hard underneath your pants, cook.”

Sanji looked like he wanted to argue but the evidence was clear. Instead he closed his eyes, his face red from humiliation as well as his arousal.

Zoro was both baffled and amused. For someone who had absolutely no problem flirting with women and showering them with love and affection, when it came to intimacy, apparently the cook was like a delicate flower. Or at least when it came to Zoro anyway. This was somewhat troublesome, as Zoro was aware both attitude and manners-wise, he lacked any kind of delicacy whatsoever.

Still, this wasn’t going to stop him and slowly but carefully he pulled down Sanji’s pants, revealing the cook’s erection. Just by seeing it Zoro felt himself grow harder. He had been so focused on Sanji that he had somehow missed the fact that his own cock was erect.

Apparently Sanji just saw this – or possibly felt it against him – as well and seemed to relax somewhat as a result.

“Are you just going to stare at it or are you actually going to do something?” the cook challenged, although it was obvious that he was still self-conscious about the situation.

“Of course I am,” Zoro retorted, “Are you really that desperate for me to touch you?”

“Desperate!? Bastard, I’ll-”

But Sanji was immediately silenced as Zoro took his cock in his hand and started to jerk him off.

Zoro grinned. It was nice having such power over the cook. Nevertheless, his main priority was making Sanji feel good.  And as he continued to stroke Sanji’s cock up and down, he stretched out his thumb, fingering the tip, which if the moan Sanji made was anything to go by, he had definitely succeeded.

He wanted Sanji to forget, for him to have something else to focus on and not dwell on what had occurred on Thriller Bark; to repay him for caring so damn much.

‘You want this just as much for yourself,’ his inner voice added and truthfully he couldn’t dispute it.

Having Sanji splayed out beneath him was incredible. The damn cook was gorgeous. It was completely unfair. And as some pre-cum leaked onto his thumb, he pulled down his pants and grabbed a hold of his own cock, having no idea of how long he would last at this rate.

As he focused on getting himself started, he took a brief break from stroking Sanji, resulting in a frustrated whimper from the chef.

“Hmm, who knew you’d be so needy?” he teased, his smirk returning.

“I’ll murder you, asshole,” Sanji gasped out, and of all the threats he had heard from the cook, this one was by far the least convincing.

Still, he didn’t want to keep him waiting and after a few more pumps of his own cock to get him up to speed with Sanji, he manoeuvred himself into a better position, using his free arm to support himself as he once more took hold of Sanji’s dick, his own still in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Sanji asked impatiently.

“It’s not fair for you to have all the fun ero-cook.”

 Before Sanji could question him further, pressing their cocks together Zoro started to jerk them both off.

The blond haired man let out a surprised but satisfied noise and with that Zoro knew that neither of them would last long. He quickened his pace, the pre-cum from both of them slickening his fingers and making the friction easier.

‘I definitely need to bring lube next time,’ Zoro thought to himself, as if convinced something like this happening again was a foregone conclusion.

With one final stroke and incredibly loud moan from the cook, Sanji came, cum splashing onto his stomach and coating Zoro’s fingers. He could hear Sanji gasping heavily; could feel his cock go limp in his hand. Nevertheless, Zoro wasn’t quite done yet, and with a few more frantic strokes, he too came, letting out his own but quieter moan. 

Despite the lack of space, instead of pulling back and getting up, Zoro lay down close against Sanji, his arm still supporting his weight.

Sanji’s cheeks were all flushed as he breathed heavily. In the back of his mind, Zoro had always thought Sanji looked particularly attractive after they had a tough fight, exhausted and sweaty but still full of adrenaline and satisfaction from their victory. Now however, Zoro thought he looked far better like this.

“Are you going to actually move? Or just lie on top of me all day?” Sanji complained once he had regained his breath.

“Maybe. Would that be a problem for you?”

“Of course it would. I have to…well, make dinner for everyone after all.”

Zoro grinned. “Ah, so that’s the only reason you want me to move. I guess if that’s the case then I’ll get up,” Zoro replied pushing himself up.

“That’s not the only reason you damn marimo!”

Zoro chuckled as he stood up.

Sanji glared at him before glancing down in dismay at the mess on his chest. Zoro always thought that for someone who spent a large portion of his time in the kitchen and should be used to spillage, the cook really seemed to hate mess.

Grabbing a clean towel, Zoro bent back over and using it, he tabbed lightly at Sanji’s chest.

“I can do that myself, you know!” Sanji declared, clearly taken aback and embarrassed by yet another intimate and considerate gesture on the swordsman’s part.

Nevertheless, Zoro carried on and Sanji didn’t stop him, just letting out a small annoyed groan, before adding, “Just hurry up.”

“Eh? What’s this? Are you growing hard again already?” Zoro teased, gazing down at Sanji’s crotch.

“Just hurry the fuck up!” the chef cried, and throwing the towel at Zoro’s face, quickly zipped up his pants.

Zoro just smirked. It was so easy to wind his crewmate up and he doubted he would grow tired of it anytime soon.

“You’re suit was fine in the end. You should thank me by bringing me more onigiri and even more alcohol tomorrow,” said the green haired man as he then proceeded to clean himself up.

“Like hell, I’m going to thank you for something like that! Plus didn’t you say you wanted to repay me?” Sanji yelled, and then suddenly growing serious his eyes focused on the bandages on Zoro’s ribs, “Is your chest okay? You shouldn’t overexert yourself, especially after just finishing a vigorous training session and still recovering.”

“Still worrying about me, love-cook?” Zoro asked with a small smile, still oddly thankful over Sanji’s concern for him.

Of course, as thankful as he felt, that didn’t mean he was going to pass up an opportunity to tease him.

“For me that was nothing. I have great stamina. Although I did notice how out of breath you were by the end. I suppose if you’re not used to that kind of thing, it must be pretty exhausting. If it was too much for you, you should have said, cook.”

“The hell did you say!?” shouted Sanji, looking right about ready to kick him again. Zoro was convinced that he probably would have if it wasn’t for the loud voice suddenly yelling from below them.

“Zoro! Sanji! Where are you? We should be arriving at Fishman Island!”  they heard their captain cry.

Knowing if they didn’t head down quick enough, Luffy would come looking for them, they both speedily finished getting dressed.

Thank goodness their captain hadn’t called them when they had been ever so preoccupied.

“Zo~ro! San~ji!”

Sanji sighed, placing his hand over his forehead. “That damn meat obsessed captain of ours is way too impatient.”

“Impatient? That sounds like someone else I know,” Zoro replied with a glint in his eye.

“You seriously have some sort of death wish, don’t you?”

“Is that really Fishman Island?” Zoro asked as he looked out the window of the crow’s nest, ignoring Sanji completely, “It looks more like a giant red mountain.”

“We’ll ask Nami-swan. I certainly don’t trust either you or Luffy for navigational tips. Especially _you_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zoro challenged.

“It means I’m impressed you even realise that what’s ahead of us is a mountain. You can barely tell which way is up or down so I’m surprised you didn’t mistake it for the ocean or the sky,” Sanji snorted.

Now it was Zoro’s turn to glare at him. “I’m not that fucking stupid.”

“Really? You could have fooled me.”

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched. “Bastard!”

“Eh!?”

But before a fight could break out, Luffy yelled for them once again, this time followed by Nami’s voice.

“Zoro! Sanji-kun! If you two don’t get your butts down here now, I’ll kill you!”

“Coming Nami-swan!” Sanji cried back, instantly breaking into his love-cook mode.

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh. Some things never change.

“Oi, Neanderthal, are you deaf? Nami-swan is demanding out presence.  It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

“Fine, fine,” Zoro groaned, folding his arms as he headed to the hatch.

“Wait a moment,” Sanji said suddenly.

“What the hell? You’re the one harping on about keeping Nami waiting,” replied Zoro, stopping and turning around to shoot Sanji an annoyed look just as he was getting ready to climb down.

“If it really is Fishman Island, or any other island for that matter, you better not overdo it,” Sanji warned him, “If you put yourself in any kind of danger without having healed properly, then I’ll knock you unconscious and drag your ass back to the ship myself.”

Zoro snorted. “I’d like to see you try.”

Still, despite everything, Zoro did appreciate the sentiment.

“Fine, just as long as you promise to keep bringing me onigiri and sake.”

“Of course,” agreed Sanji as he walked past him, “Someone has to watch over your idiotic ass to make sure you don’t get yourself killed after all.”

With that Zoro watched Sanji climb down the hatch ahead of him, again an odd feeling of endearment tugging at him.

He had absolutely no idea that after today it would be two years before he would lay eyes on the ridiculous love-cook again. If he had known that before he definitely wouldn’t have held back so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading so far. This fic will have another chapter set after the time-skip, meaning that Zoro and Sanji will have to wait two years before properly getting together. Yeah, I feel a bit like an asshole doing so, but as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder... ^^;;
> 
> As always comments and kudos are wonderfully appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
